I Still Get Jealous
by ExplicitMoxViolence
Summary: Renee loves watching Jon work out, but what happens when the attention he attracts doesn't sit well with her? Two-shot featuring some smut. Part two - the roster has a night on the town but when some youngsters capture Renee's attention, Jon isn't too happy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:****Anything you recognise, including characters, belong to their respective owners.****This is a work of fiction and does not represent reality, please treat it as such.**

**I Still Get Jealous**

**-x-**

_You're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why  
I still get jealous_

Renee bit down on her lower lip subconsciously, mesmerised by the sight before her. She'd chosen this particular spot on the mats to do her sit-ups specifically for this view and she was enjoying it to its utmost.

Just a few steps away, Jon stood facing the floor length mirrors, oblivious to the audience watching him so intently. As was often the case in the gym, his shirt was off, his skin glistening with a light sheen of sweat. Gripping the heavy weight balanced across his broad shoulders, he grunted quietly with the effort as he completed his penultimate set of squats.

His body looked like a gift straight from heaven, the muscles in his back rippling, drawing her gaze down his spine to the strong muscle he was currently training. How she loved to grab a handful of his ass whenever they were in the throes of passion. He didn't need to put much more work into making it look good, but she wasn't complaining, not when she was being treated to such an incredible sight.

As he let the bar fall to the floor, taking a breather, she quickly resumed her sit-ups so he wouldn't suspect she was ogling him so blatantly.

As she sat up for her fifteenth sit up, she suddenly spotted a problem. A young girl, who couldn't have been more than twenty, approached Jon. Renee's gaze zeroed in on the tiny shorts and sports bra the petite brunette was wearing and couldn't help but envy her washboard stomach and golden tan. How was it even possible to look so perfect in the gym?

Renee held her breath, listening carefully in an attempt to eavesdrop.

"Um...sorry to bother you" the girl smiled, disturbing Jon's work out. "I've never used the free weights before. Could you show me how to squat with them?"

Renee's entire body tightened. Her fists clenched so hard that when she watched her boyfriend's gaze drop to the girl's ample bosom, her nails made half-moon imprints in her palms.

Jon rubbed the back of his neck in that adorable way she loved but even that didn't take away from the pure fury she felt at the audacity of this girl. Sure, maybe she thought he was single but damn, was there no such thing as tact any more? She was practically waving her breasts in his face.

Renee looked down at her own oversized tank top and leggings, catching a glimpse of her red, sweaty face and lack of make-up in the mirror. Her appearance at the gym had never bothered her before, she didn't feel the need to doll herself up to work out. But right now she was irate at the notion of some kid flirting outrageously with _her_ man. Renee didn't miss the way the girl batted her eyelashes, smiling at Jon with her impossibly white teeth on show.

He grabbed a bar off the rack, adding some light weights to the end. Renee seethed as she watched him place it down in front of the girl, showing her how to safely lift it into position and then demonstrating the correct form for a squat. Renee couldn't even enjoy the sight of him squatting any more she was so incensed.

Thankfully, he didn't check out the girl's ass as she copied his actions, though she did everything she could to make him look with ridiculous questions like 'does this look right?' and 'do I need to lean forwards more?'.

Having seen enough, Renee got up and headed to the showers.

**\- x – **

Jon emerged from the changing rooms, rubbing his hair with a towel. He found Renee sitting in the bar area engrossed in her phone.

"Hey" he announced his arrival. "You left without telling me"

"And" she replied without glancing up.

"Just an observation" he replied, thinking her response was strange but chalking it up to whatever was holding her attention on her phone. Probably Summer, it was usually Summer.

Even as he drove them back to his Vegas apartment, she was still uncharacteristically quiet. Normally, whenever they spent any time at all in the car together she'd be singing along with the radio at the top of her lungs or at the very least, talking his ear off. This was unusual.

"Anything exciting going on in the world of social media?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Not really" she replied, still scrolling through her phone.

"Well something's got your attention" he chuckled.

She didn't reply. Jon just assumed she was tired. That was about the only time she was quiet. That or when she was pissed off at him but he couldn't think of anything he'd done wrong recently. Then again, he usually had no idea what exactly he'd done to upset her.

This morning, though, he'd made a special effort to get out of bed early and bring her coffee to drink before she got out of the warm, comfortable bed they shared in his apartment. He didn't do romantic things often, but he tried to slip little sweet gestures in every now and then because she was usually the one who made an effort with him. Today of all days, he couldn't see any reason as to why she'd be annoyed with him.

Even as they arrived at his place, she followed him up to his door in relative silence. They hadn't made plans for today, deciding to sleep in and go work out first and then just relax and see where the day took them. He suspected it might be a quiet one if things carried on like this. Checking his watch, he saw it was an acceptable time to eat. He'd had a voracious appetite since upping his work-out regime and there was never enough on his plate to satisfy him. Good job Renee was a fantastic cook because while he could get by with the skills he had, he certainly wasn't Gordon Ramsay.

"I'm hungry..." he hinted when she didn't immediately head for the fridge.

"You're always hungry"

Now _that _set off alarm bells in his head. She always teased him about his ability to put away food, but normally it was just that, teasing. The way she said it just then sounded like the fact annoyed her.

"Sorry" he mumbled, flopping down onto the couch.

Even in her seemingly irritated state, she still rifled through his cupboards, pulling out what were, to him at least, random ingredients before setting about chopping, dicing and slicing. He'd never eaten so well in his life as he had since they started dating. She somehow always found the perfect balance between healthy and delicious. And on cheat days, he didn't even want to order pizza any more because she made the best home made pizzas and calzones.

"Are you okay?" he asked, leaning over the back of the couch to talk to her. As cool as a cucumber as he always was, he liked to make an effort to keep communication between them.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asked, throwing the mixed vegetables into a pan.

"You just seem...off. Are you tired?"

"I'm not tired. I'm fine Jon" she assured him.

He stood, coming up behind her as she diced a chicken breast. He put his hands on her hips, looking over her shoulder. Normally, she loved to play around in the kitchen. Many a time, she'd had to put a stop to their play-fighting or face burning their dinner. He'd often lift her onto the counter for a quick make-out session while everything cooked. But today she slipped out of his grasp, busying herself with searching for seasoning.

"Renee seriously, what's wrong?" he said, his tone adopting a more stern edge. He didn't want to think he was still playing around. He was laid back at the best of times but her change in mood was grating on him now.

"Nothing Jon. I told you"

Then it hit him.

A grin spread across his face and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"I know why you're acting weird..."

"I'm not acting weird" she tried to deflect.

That cheeky smile, dimples and all took over his face. "You're jealous about that girl in the gym aren't you?"

That did it. She threw the spatula onto the counter. "I am _not _jealous!"

His smirk only grew. Her reaction confirmed his thoughts.

She continued her tirade. "Why would I be jealous? She can't have been more than about twelve! Thinking she was some kind of sports illustrated model pushing her tits in your face!"

Jon bit his cheek to keep from laughing. She was red in the face now, panting slightly from the exertion of getting all that pent up aggression out.

He decided to turn the tables, advancing on her.

"Jon..." she warned. "What are you doing?"

He backed her up against the counter and leaned down, his voice taking on that tone that he reserved only for the bedroom.

"Did it make you jealous? When she stuck her ass out and made the eyes at me?" he growled lowly. "Did it make you want to claim your territory?"

"Stop it" she said, trying to maintain a cool façade but failing miserably.

"You want to know a secret?" he asked, whispering right into the shell of her ear. She didn't respond, but the hitch in her breath gave him an answer anyway. "The thought of you getting jealous of some regular girl in a gym...that really turns me on..."

He felt her melt against him at that, and the flush on her cheeks told him she was embarrassed at letting the incident get to her so much.

"It turns me on that you want me all to yourself..."

She felt all of the tension drop out of her body at the seductive words he was rasping into her ear. How could she be mad at him? She let his charms win out, winding her arms around his neck and pulling herself up to kiss him. He liked to make her work for it, their height difference making prolonged making out difficult when standing.

"Take off your shirt" she mumbled against his lips.

"What about lunch?" he asked, running his hand under her t shirt and causing a trail of goose bumps to follow in its wake.

"I haven't put anything on the heat yet...I'm hungry for you first..."

He let that cheeky grin take over again before stepping back and sliding his shirt over his head. Picking her up with an ease that still amazed her, he tossed her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and headed for the bedroom.

**\- x –**

Renee felt her back arching off the bed as his lips trailed down her sternum. Jon let his tongue dip into her bellybutton, making her squirm, before his journey continued, ending at the apex of her thighs.

"I'm just gonna show you where my attention is, then I'll let you claim me all you want" he winked, sucking a bruising mark into the inside of her left thigh.

"Oh my God..." she whined as he released the tender skin and pressed the flat of his tongue against her core. He knew all of her weak spots and he took full advantage, his fingers playing at the bend of her knee. As innocent as the touches appeared, the move sent shivers down her spine, his other hand kneading her breast gently in his palm.

He made sure she reached a climax from the oral attention before kissing his way back up her body to capture her lips in a searing kiss.

"I fucking love it when you get jealous" he groaned when they broke for air.

"No kidding" she said, still catching her breath from the intense pleasure.

"Come on..." he coaxed. "Tell me...what were you thinking when she played dumb? Huh?"

Fire flashed through her eyes as she grabbed his wrists and flipped them over, straddling his waist.

"I was thinking about coming over there" she whispered, licking a stripe up his neck, feeling the stubble under her tongue. "I was thinking about telling her that she'd sadly mistaken if she thinks she's hit the jackpot..." she ground her hips into his. "...I mean, it would be the jackpot wouldn't it? Coming across a guy like you and being lucky enough to discover you were single..."

He closed his eyes when she returned the favour, slipping down his fit, toned body and taking him into her mouth.

"But you're _not_ single, are you Jon?" she asked, scraping her teeth along his length with the slightest pressure. He still let out a delicious moan, fists curling into the sheets. "So unfortunately for her, she doesn't get to taste any of this"

He let her continue as long as he could, but she was just too damn good at driving him straight over the edge far too quickly.

"Stop, stop, stop" he groaned, too close for comfort.

She bit her lip and shot him a smile that warmed his heart and he let his guard down for a moment, reaching down to trail his fingertips over her cheek. That's why he was surprised when she took control again, seating herself on his stomach and pinning his arms over his head.

"You're mine" she whispered, pressing her lips to his.

"I'm all yours" he promised, arching his hips in an attempt to get some friction. She took the hint and positioned herself over him, sinking down onto him. Tossing her head back at the sensation, she released her grip on his arms and felt one of his hands come to rest at her hip, the other lacing their fingers together.

As she moved, she watched him press his head back into the pillows, soft grunts and groans escaping his slightly parted lips. He always complained when she controlled the pace but she knew he loved it whenever she was on top. Soon, he couldn't stay still any longer and he thrust up to meet her movements. As usual, it barely took him any time to draw another blissful climax from her and she collapsed against his chest, meeting his soft, messy kisses as he chased his own orgasm.

His kiss became more urgent, his tongue searching out hers and caressing it. As he came, he cried out against her lips and she let their foreheads rest against one another while he gathered his senses.

When his eyes finally fluttered open, they shared a knowing smile.

"I'm sorry" Renee apologised.

"For what?" he asked, holding her at the waist to stop her from going anywhere.

"Being moody with you today when it wasn't your fault"

"Like I said...I like it when you get jealous. It's cute" he smiled.

She pouted, getting comfortable on his chest.

"You know I only have eyes for you right?" he asked as they lay there.

"I know" she whispered. "You can't blame me for turning into the green-eyed monster sometimes though...have you seen yourself in the gym?"

He smirked. "Was that a thinly veiled compliment?"

"I could watch you work out all day" she told him unashamedly. "Your body is incredible"

"Thanks" he chuckled, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm still gonna tease you about this for the next ten years though...just so you know"

She sat up to look at him. "Jon, you are _way _worse than me for getting jealous so you can't tease me for it!"

"Woah" he laughed. "That's a lie. I never get jealous"

Renee could think of countless times just off the top of her head. Sure, he was laid-back but he didn't take kindly to anyone overstepping their bounds. She recalled how protective he'd gotten when her skirt blew up in the wind and gave the fans an eyeful. He was full of bullshit and he knew it. As his stomach made a frighteningly loud grumbling sound, she decided the most pressing issue was feeding her man. That story could wait for another day...

_To be continued._

**\- x –**

**Part 2 is coming soon! **

**Drop me a review if you liked it, I'm happy to take Ambrose-centred one-shot requests so PM me and I'll get back to you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:****Anything you recognise, including characters, belong to their respective owners.****This is a work of fiction and does not represent reality, please treat it as such.**

**I Still Get Jealous - Part Two**

**-x-**

_You're too fucking beautiful  
And everybody wants your sex  
That's why  
I still get jealous_

Jon swirled the whisky in his glass, the sound of the ice cubes clinking against the sides grounding him. Joe, AKA Roman Reigns, had popped to the bathroom and the time sitting alone at the bar gave him a chance to do some people watching. Most of the roster was out on the town tonight, choosing a popular bar in New York's Times Square and it was full to the brim with locals out for a good time and the WWE superstars and divas looking to relax after a TV taping of SmackDown.

The girls always drew _a lot_ of male attention whenever they were out. Nikki, Brie, Summer, Emma and Cameron were just a few of the girls dolled up to the nines. Even NXT regulars Alexa Bliss, Sasha Banks and Carmella were out in force. Most of the patrons in the bar weren't used to such a big group of gorgeous women in one place. As Jon surveyed the crowds, he could see their eyes sparkle like they'd hit the jackpot.

He snorted, downing the rest of his whisky. Little did they know, none of them had a hope in hell. As far as he knew, Summer was pretty much the only girl in the division who was single, and she was notoriously picky when it came to her taste in men.

His eyes were instinctively drawn to his girlfriend as she and Summer linked arms and headed for the bar. Renee wore an impossibly tight black bandage dress and sky high heels, her blonde hair tousled in soft waves around her face. She blew everyone else out of the water, but then again he was biased.

The pair of blondes always attracted stares wherever they went and as much as Jon tried to tell himself he was used to it, it still made his blood boil when anyone gave them a leering glance.

He watched on as they giggled and sang along to whatever pop tune they were blasting around the room, snagging the bartenders attention with almost no effort. He smirked - the perks of being an attractive female.

His face soon dropped when he saw a group of young guys approach them. His eyes narrowed at the way they surrounded Renee and Summer, cracking some kind of joke that had the girls laughing loudly. He watched Renee cock her head to one side, the way she always did when she was being challenged. Then she turned to look in his direction and pointed.

"Someone hitting on Renee again?" Joe chuckled, taking his seat on the stool beside Jon.

"Looks like it" he pushed his tongue into his cheek in irritation. "She's just pointed me out so I'm assuming they know to back the fuck off"

Joe watched in amusement at the tightening of Jon's jaw as he clenched and unclenched the muscles.

"You have nothing to worry about dude. She's crazy about you"

"I know. I just don't like it" he grumbled.

"One of the pitfalls of having a beautiful girlfriend I'm afraid. Everyone wants a taste of what's yours"

"Well everyone can fuck off" Jon replied, snatching Joe's beer and taking a swig.

**-x-**

"No way" Renee laughed heartily.

"Come on then, accept a dance battle and we'll show you" the youngster challenged.

"My boyfriend is sitting right over there if you're expecting to sweep my off my feet with your moves by the way" she laughed.

"Where?" the guy asked.

Renee turned, spotting Jon's mop of fluffy hair and pointed to him. He was pretending not to pay attention to them, but she saw him glance over and the square set of his shoulders told her he was aware of the group currently trying to flirt with them.

"He's a wrestler. He'll kick your ass" she warned.

"Hey" the guy held up his hands. "Can't a guy invite a lady to dance battle without getting punched in the face by her other half?"

The girls watched on as the guys, who couldn't have been much older than about twenty two, began the most insane break-dancing routine they'd ever seen to Skrillex's 'Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites'.

As the cockiest member of the group did a crazy head spin, Renee and Summer applauded them voraciously.

Renee pulled out some of her favourites, doing the robot and demonstrating her best pop n' lock moves. Then Summer took her in a ballroom hold and did some Fandango-esque dancing before releasing her.

"I think we've been defeated" the kid raised their arms in victory.

"You weren't too bad, I mean, you could use some practice" Summer joked.

"Well, I guess we can concede a loss to two beautiful ladies. How about I get you a drink as a prize?"

**\- x -**

Joe watched Jon grinding his teeth and laughed, amused at his friend's frustrations.

"Fuckin' seventeen year olds, think they got game" Jon scoffed. "Look at his fucking hair. He looks like an iced gem"

"Pretty good dancers though" Joe remarked, winding Jon up.

"I can dance"

Joe let out a loud chuckle. "No...you can't"

"Renee says I can" he sulked.

"Yeah well she's biased" Joe said, still tickled by the expression on Jon's face.

The music changed and everyone began to pair off as 'Wonderwall' played around the room.

Joe saw her before Jon did and smiled to himself.

"I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now" she sang sweetly in Jon's ear.

He turned around to face her, a goofy little smile on his face.

"Can I borrow him?" Renee asked Joe.

"Knock yourself out" Joe chuckled, watching Renee drag Jon onto the dance floor for a slow dance.

**\- x -**

Jon let his hands rest at the base of her spine as she clasped her own around his neck.

"Why were you sulking at the bar?" she asked as they swayed to the song.

"Sulking? Me?"

She smiled, pinching his cheek. "You know you were"

"Joe said I can't dance"

She laughed. "You can dance"

"I told him you said that"

"Anything to do with those guys that break danced for us?" she raised a brow.

"What guys?" he lied.

"Don't deny it" she scrunched her nose up at him. "I saw you watching" she teased.

"I saw them checking you out..." his eyes narrowed. "In this little dress" he tugged at the hem to emphasise his point.

"You don't like it?" she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"You _know _I like it" he kissed her neck.

"Well I wore it for _you_ so you have nothing to worry about" she assured him.

"I know. Just makes me want to break their faces when they try anything"

He leaned down and kissed her, possessiveness radiating through it. She felt his hands drift down to her ass and returned his kiss enthusiastically. He was staking his claim on her and wow did it make her heart race.

When they broke for air, she leaned up on her tip toes to whisper in his ear.

"Told you that you get jealous too"

**\- x -**

**Drop me a review if you liked part two! I'm happy to take Ambrose-centred one-shot requests so PM me and I'll get back to you!**


End file.
